


Freedom is Just Another Word

by Sio_99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Stockholm Syndrome, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last battle Harry defeats Voldemort, but since he already has part of voldy’s soul the rest joins it and Harry’s body starts to form a baby to house the soul (MPREG!!!). Dumbledore tries to kill Harry but Lucius saves Harry for a chance to raise the baby Voldemort.</p><p>Excerpt:</p><p>“The pain you're feeling, is Voldemort’s soul finding a new home within your body, I am afraid that if I were to let you live, you would give birth to Voldemort’s new body.” Dumbledore raised his wand to finish the job, when a voice shouted the killing curse and the old man’s body slumped down into the dirt a few feet from where Harry lay. Through his cracked glasses Harry could see Dumbledore’s lifeless eyes starring at him, the old mans mouth left gaping open, he looked like a puppet whose stings had been cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> READ PLEASE!
> 
> In my head canon for this story Harry is around 18 or 19 years old, the war has dragged on longer than it did in the books/movie and the light side is not winning. 
> 
> In Draco and Neville's story line there is past abuse and rape, do not read if this is a trigger for you. 
> 
> In fact a lot of what your about to read may be a trigger.  
> You've been warned!
> 
> Lastly I have no beta and only a passing acquaintance with the rules of grammar; but I will do my very best to make this readable. That being said I'm writing this mostly for my own enjoyment and to get the storyline out of my head. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> *Edit: Silly me, posting with out a disclaimer!  
> I do not own Harry Potter or works related to Harry Potter, I'm not not making any money off of this fanfiction, please not not sue me.

In the end it hadn’t been a spell or a hex that brought Voldemort down but the cracked and broken Sword of Gryffindor. The sword had broken early in the duel between the two powerful wizards, scattered in two by a particularly nasty curse. The broken pieces of the blade had lain on the ground useless, until Harry joined them there gasping for breath his magic depleted. Harry saw a shard out of the corner of his eye, gleaming on the ground several feet from him. He rolled on to his stomach setting his hands into claws pulling at the earth under him in an attempt to move closer to the shard. All the while Voldemort’s mocking laughter filled his ears. 

Voldemort followed Harry’s movements brandishing his wand, ready to end the prophecy but he laughed too long. Harry had summed up his remaining power to summon the blade. It slammed into his hand cutting open his palm, without seconds to waste Harry twisted his body driving the blade between Voldemort’s ribs and into his heart. Voldemort let out an inhuman shriek of rage and fear but it was to late, the blade had done its work. The Dark Lord toppled to the ground his fist clenched around the blade. Harry too collapsed back to the earth, the last of his strength leaving him. Harry could hear Voldemort’s last breaths gurgle and whine past his snake like lips, the sounds felt uncomfortably loud in the young saviors ears. Harry felt his stomach roll in revulsion, but before he could sick up, pain the like of which Harry had never experienced before twisted his stomach in knots. He curled into a ball bringing his knees to his chest, finding a cradle in the bloody mud around him. The wet blood soaked gurgle of Voldemort last breath his only company. 

It had seemed so simple, destroy the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. What Dumbledore hadn’t told Harry was what would happen to him when he killed Voldemort since he was the last horcruxe. Of course that wasn’t the only thing Harry hadn’t been told. Dumbledore apparated onto the lonely battlefield. His bright colored robes stood out against the background of carnage and death.

“He-lp me!” Gasped Harry in increasing pain and confusion. His stomach alternated between cramped spasms and hot stabbing pains. 

“I am sorry my dear boy, but now that you have fulfilled your purpose you must be sacrificed so that Voldemort can not be reborn into this world through your body.” Dumbledore said with the sad air of a sorely disappointed Grandfather. Dumbledore stood over Harry unwilling to kneel and give the young man even the slightest bit of comfort, not wanting to get his garish robes dirty with the blood and the mud. 

“Wha-?” dark spots danced in front of Harry’s vision. He could hardly breath through the pain. 

“The pain you're feeling, is Voldemort’s soul finding a new home within your body, I am afraid that if I were to let you live, you would give birth to Voldemort’s new body.” Dumbledore raised his wand to finish the job, when a voice shouted the killing curse and the old man’s body slumped down into the dirt a few feet from where Harry lay. Through his cracked glasses Harry could see Dumbledore’s lifeless eyes starring at him, the old mans mouth left gaping open, he looked like a puppet whose stings had been cut. 

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder turning him over on to his back. His vision was fussy and darkening around the edges, but he could still make out the blonde hair of the man looking down at him. With a final sigh as the pain stopped, Harry lost the battle with unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~ 

Lucius gently laid Harry on the king size bed, the boy who lived, was now the boy who would give birth to the Dark Lord. Thus he was to be taken care of and hid away until the birth, after that, well who really cared? Lucius studied the boy, he looked innocent, even covered in the blood of his enemies. Lucius shrugged off his over coat and threw it on the end of the bed. He undid his cuff-links and rolled up his sleeves. 

With a flick of his hand he summoned a pair of charmed scissors and began to cut Harry’s ruined clothing from the boy’s body. Inch after inch of pale and sometimes scared flesh was exposed to his eyes. There were a few bleeding gashed from a cutting curse that needed mending. Lucius went to the bathroom, returning with a bowl of soapy water and a soft clothe. He started the very slow process of cleaning his new prisoner’s body.

When he was finished he tucked Harry under the covers and left the room locking the door after him. He’d send in the house elves to see to it that the boy survived until the healer arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

One day Pregnant

Harry woke suspiciously pain free, well relatively pain free all things considered. He bolted up in bed, his hand going to his chest. Bandages met his exploring hands, preventing him from touching his skin and irritating his wounds. Harry’s chest tightened, he realized that he was holding his breath, he let it out in a shuttering sigh. Harry lifted the blanket to see if there were any other bandages. Harry’s eyes widened when he found himself naked under the covers. 

Harry threw off the blanket and stood shakily. Once he found his footing he pulled the sheet around him to give himself some cover. He checked the chest of drawers to see if there were any clothes but it was empty. Harry turned his attention to the door, he tried the handle but it was locked. Harry tried his luck casting Alohomora but the spell frizzled out before it could reach the lock, and when Harry tried again this time touching the lock, he couldn’t even produce a flicker of magic. His magic was completely spent. Harry was filled with dread. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort death and Dumbledore standing over him, after that he had no memory. 

‘Where in Merlin’s name am I?’ thought Harry, panic rising in his chest. He had feelings of great foreboding. There was a sudden popping sound and Harry jumped back startled, a sound of surprise escaping him. 

“Tuffy is being sorry Sir, Tuffy did not mean to scare, is very sorry, very sorry. Tuffy told not to scare Master’s Potter. Tuffy must Iron Tuffy’s hands.” The house elf babbled. Harry felt like laughing hysterically, this situation couldn’t get any stranger. 

“Tuffy, who is your master?” Harry asked interrupting the elf’s rant about hot irons and steam. 

“Tuffy is being Master Malfoy’s house elf sir.” Tuffy rubbed her hands together, shoulder’s hunched, it was obvious she expected an explosion. 

“Oh, I see.” Harry bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing, the situation had just spiraled completely into the realm of insane and crazed. After a few minutes of strained silence the house elf relaxed. 

“Master’s Potter want Tuffy bring him lunch?” Asked the house elf. Harry was about to refuse the food for the chance that it might be poisoned, but wouldn’t poison be better? Argued the dark part of his brain. Besides Harry had no way of knowing when food would be offered again.

“Yes, please Tuffy, and could you call me Harry?” The house elf tilted it’s head to the side, and Harry was afraid there was going to be some bizarre argument or self torture session. 

“Very well Tuffy call Master’s Potter, Master’s Harry, but only where Master can not hear.” With that Tuffy popped out of the room leaving food in her wake. 

Harry had that sinking feeling as he realized that the house elf had been referring to him as her Master’s property rather than just one of those funny things house elves use as a title for wizards.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two days pregnant

When Tuffy had arrived with breakfast, two eggs sunny side up, sausage, bacon, and toast, orange juice and steaming hot tea; Harry felt some of the panic of the previous day ease. It looked as if so far being starved was not on the agenda of his Malfoy captor. Harry asked Tuffy for some clothes as he was uncomfortable naked, she provided him with some silk pajama’s. Once Tuffy left, Harry tried to cast a wandless Lumos spell, but nothing came of it. Discouraged and tired Harry curled up on the bed and drifted back to a restless sleep.

After a few more hours of rest Harry woke, he looked around the room for anything that would help his escape, but while the room was plush and comfortable it did not yield any weapons. After his search, Harry sat on the chair next to the bed, and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. Harry quickly found himself very bored. His thoughts couldn’t help but turn to his friends. He wondered if any of them had survived, if they were captured to or if maybe they’d be able to save him. Harry shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, but they wouldn’t be silenced. 

The door handle turned, the door swung open, Harry stood, but the speed at which his did upset his equilibrium and he fell. Harry winced as the impact with the floor jarred his wounded body. He looked up in time to see Malfoy senior tsk at him. The dark Wizard moved gracefully into the room and over to Harry, grasping the too thin young man and lifting him on to the bed. 

“Good Day Mr. Potter.” Malfoy said after moving a few steps away from Harry. 

“Malfoy” Harry spat, somewhat tiredly.

“Come now Mr. Potter, you are a guest in my house it would behoove you to show your host proper respect.” Malfoy looked down his nose at Harry, his manner aloof. The implied threat hung in the air between them. Harry’s mind went into overdrive, he new he didn’t have a hope of defeating Malfoy without his magic. Malfoy would be ready for any kind of attack. Polite if insincere was the root that Harry decided to go, regardless of what Snape said Harry was not an idiot. 

“Mr. Malfoy.” Harry tried again. 

“Lord Malfoy, Mr. Potter.” Malfoy smirked at him. Harry swallowed his angry words and sour taste in his mouth with some difficultly. 

“Lord Malfoy.” Harry managed to grind out between clenched teeth. Malfoy seemed to nod to himself.

“That will do for now.” Malfoy glanced around the room taking its state of disarray. His lips twitched into an amused smile, too fast for Harry to catch, before smoothing into his usual stern mask. “ I am sure that you have many questions. By now you must realize that you owe me a life debt.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, that was right. He remembered now; Dumbledore had wanted to kill him, something about Voldemort being reborn from him. Harry paled. Voldemort was in him! Oh Merlin Voldemort was in him. Harry felt sick. Malfoy was smiling at him, it had a decidedly sharp edge. 

“Ah you do remember, good.” Malfoy paused. “To repay the debt you must simply give birth, and until then I am afraid you shall not be able to use your magic.” Harry’s mind whirled, he was going to have to kill himself, there was no way he could give birth to Voldemort. “Perhaps you are thinking that suicide would be the better alternative” Malfoy studies him as Harry flinched at being so transparent. “I see that I was right. Well, you should be aware that I have your werewolf friend, Longbottom, your Mudblood, and blood traitor, tucked snuggly away in my dungeon, if you kill yourself, I will put them one by one in with Mr. Lupin during the full moon. That would be an unhappy end for them don’t you agree.” 

Harry nodded, now pale and trembling.

“And after the birth?” asked Harry, ready to bargain for his friends. 

“Hmn, Provided you follow the directions of the mediwizard that I will provide, and that the infant is born healthy, I will set your friends free.” Malfoy replied. Harry distrusted this answer.

“What’s your definition of free?” Asked Harry, he was startled to hear Malfoy laugh.

“You caught me, I would have set them free in death. Death, dear Harry is not just a punishment but also a reward.” 

Harry frowned at the answer, feeling disgusted and disturbed. 

“Meet the aforementioned conditions and I shall let you friends go alive, I will make sure that they have a two day head start before the hunt for them begins.” Malfoy amended the spoken contract. Harry was about to say deal when one thought popped into his head.

“What about me, after I give birth.” 

“If you survive, you will be staying here with me. We can have Voldemort’s new mother running off and joining a resistance can we? That would send the entirely wrong message. Your going to be quite the public figure young Mr. Potter” Malfoy moved forward as fast as a striking snake, he caught Harry’s chin holding him in place with a harsh grip and studied him with cold grey eyes. 

“Your hurting me!” Exclaimed Harry, trying to pull away, only to have the strong grip turn his head to the side. Malfoy leaned in and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Get used to it Harry.” Lucius bit the exposed earlobe, hard enough that it started to bleed Harry cried out, and struggled away from the grip. “Do we have a deal Harry?” Harry nodded. “Out loud.” The older man commanded.

“Deal.” Harry said as he clutched his bleeding ear, the blood seeping through his fingers. Harry gasped as he felt the magic in the room rise and bind the agreement he and Malfoy had made. Harry couldn’t help it tears came to his eyes and he started to cry. Malfoy ran a mockingly soothing hand through his hair and down his back. 

“Sleep well Harry.” Malfoy laughed as he excited the room, leaving a quietly weeping Harry behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first instalment for disclaimer. :)

Three days pregnant

The third day of his captivity Harry woke with a stuffed up nose, itchy eyes, and a raw throat from sobbing himself to sleep the night before. He was confused as to where he was for a moment until he remembered what had happened the previous day. Harry looked down at his stomach it was hard to believe that Voldemort was in there continuing his calling as a parasite, but Harry instinctually knew it was true. Harry was going to unleash this evil out into the world again. A spark ran through his mind and an inkling of an idea was forming, but before it could fully emerge Tuffy appeared with new silk pajamas, green in color this time. 

“Master’s Harry, needs to bathe. Tuffy will help if needs.” Harry got the message, he could do it for himself or the house elf would forcibly do it for him. Harry took the clothing as trudged to the bathroom. Harry closed the door and went to lock it, only to find no lock. Harry never thought that he’d be thankful to the Dursley’s for anything, but they had taught him how to take three-minute showers. Harry didn’t relish the thought that Malfoy could walk in at any moment. 

Once Harry was finished he left the bathroom to fine a table, and food left for him. He sighed, he stomach gurgled letting him know that he was hungry. He sat down and began eating. When he was finished the door opened revealing Malfoy and an older balding man. They entered the room without so much as a by your leave. 

“This is the boy.” Malfoy drawled making a sweeping jester with his hand. 

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter.” Said the man. “I am Healer Ebenezer Tomple, I’m going to give you a quick check up and then we’re going to discuss what will be involved in keeping Our Lord healthy while he is growing inside you. Now if you would please lay down on the bed there.” Healer Tomple indicated the bed. Harry knew better than to protest, the deal he had made with Malfoy still fresh in his mind. Harry went to the bed and did as he was told. Ebenezer took out his wand and cast several spells while Malfoy waited impatiently. The healer hummed and ha’d over Harry for several minutes, Harry watched as a frown and folded brow took over the healer’s face. 

“I am done Mr. Potter, you can sit up now.” Harry pulled himself into a seated position resting his back against the bed’s headboard. He watched the old wizard give him a pitying look. 

“Well?” demanded Lucius unhappy at being kept waiting. 

“The boy is underweight, malnourished, and dangerously depleted of magic.” The healer paused. “Mr. Potter will be required to take nutrient potions, and to eat as much as possible before morning sickness becomes an issue.” Harry’s eyes widened, he hadn’t realized that morning sickness was going to be a problem he would have to deal with. “Usually there a charms that a pregnant wizards can use, but unfortunately this in a magical pregnancy and any spell or charm cast on Mr. Potter, may have a detrimental effect on Our Lord.” Ebenezer gave Lucius a meaningful look. 

“Excuse me?” Harry interrupted the glaring contest between the two older men. 

“Yes?” “What is it Potter?” 

“What do you mean ‘dangerously depleted of magic’?” Asked Harry his voice conveying his worry.

“It means that your body has barely enough magic to sustain the pregnancy. We will have to arrange for a compatible magic transfusion. Lucius if I may speak with Mr. Potter privately.”

“I do not think it would be appropriate Ebenezer.”

“Really Lucius he is your prisoner, there are several things I wish to ask him that he will not tell me if you are in the room.” Lucius looked particularly unhappy but he begrudgingly left the room. 

“Harry, do you have any questions?” asked Ebenezer kindly. The young man may be on the other side of the war effort but he was still just a scared young man. Harry looked at the man his face pale.

“Am I going to die?” 

“Who told you that codswollop?” 

“Malfoy, I mean Lord Malfoy.” 

“I see.” Ebenezer paused studying the boy. “ Well you will not being dying on my watch young man, I am the best healer in Britain and I will simply not have my reputation ruined.” Harry gave the man a weak smile, but was thankful for the man’s levity. “ If you follow my advice, you may come out of this healthier than before you were pregnant.”

Harry was silent simply studying the old healer.

“Harry I want you to know that it is the Dark Lords soul in its simplest form that is in the process of growing inside you. When he is born he will be just another baby, a powerful one yes, but just an infant. He will not remember his past life, keep that in mind, it may alleviate some of your fears.” The old man thought he saw a flicker of hope flash through the Boy Who Lived. Ebenezer hoped that this would put some life into the boy. “Now, if you will excuse me I must go speak with Lucius about your dietary requirements.” 

Harry said a polite good bye to the man that had given him something to think about. 

!*!*!

Ebenezer closed the door securely behind him, and glared at Lucius. “Lucius really, telling a wounded young man that he is going to die because of this pregnancy! Have you no concept of the toll stress puts on the body?!” The healer’s hands moved angrily. “From now on you are not to subject that boy to any form of unavoidable stress, you are endangering Our Lord by doing so. So do not do any of those cruel games I know that you have planned.” 

“How dare you!”

“I dare Sir! I shall gather the faithful and take the boy from you forcefully if necessary.” 

Lucius stared at the man that had been his own healer during his childhood. “Very well Ebenezer, he shall be treated as if he was carrying a Malfoy heir.”

The healer nodded, sparing Lucius a charming smile. “Good man. Now I will tell you what must be done in regards to Mr. Potter’s health.” Ebenezer Guided the younger man away from Harry’s door. “ Tell me Lucius have you ever had a magical compatibility tes-” Their voices faded into the distance as the moved away from the door.

!*!*!*!

Harry Touched his stomach timidly thinking about what Healer Tomple had said. Harry started a mantra in his head. ‘Just a baby, just a baby, I can do this’. Maybe if Harry said it enough he’d actually start to believe it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. ;)

One week Pregnant

Ebenezer chuckled to himself. His Grandmother during her time had had the matchmaking magic, and while Ebenezer had it, he much preferred his healer status. Still when a good match came along he just couldn’t help himself.

Healer Tomple had decided that a transfusion of magic would not be enough to support Harry through his pregnancy. Transfusions would normally work, but that magic was lifeless and in this case would be like a muggle band aide on a severed artery. So Ebenezer came up with the wonderful idea to create a symbiotic relationship between Harry and a compatible wizard. Many powerful wizards give off much more magic then they can use at any one point, so by creating the link that lost energy would be redirected straight into Harry’s depleted magical core. Healthy wizards in this situation would be continually absorbing the excess magic of there partner’s power into themselves enlarging their magical core slowly. This technique had been used in Merlin’s time and had fallen out of practice some centuries ago. The best part of the whole operation was the fact that it would require at least eight hours a day of interaction by the two wizards. 

Yes Ebenezer’s matchmaking might not be as graceful as his grandmother’s but he was sure that it would get the job done. Lucius and Harry were sitting side by side neither of them looking particularly happy. Ebenezer wasn’t sure how a grown man like Lucius could look so sulky. Ebenezer did his best to hide his unholy glee as he tied the symbolic silk rope around both wizards wrists, it would disappear after the spell was cast and become the conduit for the magic. Ebenezer cast the spell causing both wizards to gasp, one from the influx of new power and the other from the new pull. 

“There, all done gentlemen. Remember you must have eight hours of contact per day. I’ll be back in two days to check on you both.” The healer said before swishing out of the room.

Lucius and Harry looked at each other, both in a panic at being left alone, although Harry’s panic was much more pronounced. Lucius got up and poured himself a finger of brandy, he took a sip and put the glass against his forehead as if to ward of a headache. Harry found the action very humanizing, even so Harry didn’t particularly like the human he was staring at.

Lucius watched the younger man from the corner of his eye. He could see it now after Ebenezer’s long lecture. Harry was underfed and extremely pale. Lucius was not a kind man by nature, but he did recognize kindness as a means to an end. Now he just had to think up a way of explaining why Harry was coming to dinner to his socialite wife. Lucius needed more brandy.

!*!*!*!

Dinner that evening was a tense affair with Harry attending, still in silk pajamas. Narcissa spent most of the evening glaring at Lucius or Harry. Harry seemed to shrink into himself under the harsh glare in a way that he didn’t around Lucius. Lucius found himself annoyed at his wife, had he not explained the importance of keeping Harry calm? Not only that but Harry had eaten very little of his dinner under his wife’s hard glare. 

“Narcissa.” Lucius reprimanded sharply before taking a sip from his wine glass. This was to be the straw that broke the camels back.

“How dare you! How dare you bring this half-blood into my home! Lucius I simply will not stand for this!” Narcissa threw down her knife and fork, pulling away from the table in one smooth motion, toppling her chair. Lucius put down his glass smoothing his hands against the table clothe. 

“Sit down Narcissa.” demanded Lucius. 

“I WILL NOT SIT AT THIS TABLE WITH FILTH!” Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs. She picked up her wine glass and flung it and it’s contents at Harry’s head. Luckily only the liquid reached Harry staining his pajamas as the glass clunked harmlessly to the table, the glass having been charmed to be unbreakable. Harry spluttered before doing his best to mop the mess up with his dinner napkin. “WHORE!” 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh made Harry wince, he looked up and saw Narcissa holding her check and Lucius standing chest heaving with rage. 

“If you speak that way about the Bearer of Our Lord again, I will have you punished” Harry heard Lucius say in the coldest voice he had ever heard, it struck him, he was no longer the ‘Boy Who Lived’ he was now the ‘Bearer of the Dark Lord’. Harry’s mind shied away from that thought instead focusing on the two purebloods who were seething in pure rage.

“And how dear husband shall you punish me?” Narcissa’s voice was that of someone speaking of the weather.

“Simple my dear wife, I will divorce you. I wonder how long you would last without my protection?” Narcissa became pale at Lucius’s words paler than Harry currently was, She righted the chair and sat down again, gingerly as if the chair would bite her. She gathered her tattered dignity around her and ignored both her husband and Harry.

Lucius turned his attention to Harry who was watching him wide eyed. The older wizard flicked his wrist, cleaning Harry of the wine with a silent charm. It was apparent to Lord Malfoy that He and Harry would now be taking their dinner privately from now on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. 
> 
> Enjoy


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, no money, don't sue. 
> 
> Warning for Character death, see end notes for who. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Two Week Four Days Pregnant. 

Harry was ill, more ill than he had ever been in his entire life. He couldn’t stop throwing up, no matter what he did. Lucius had sent for Ebenezer several minutes ago and was now crouched next to him rubbing his back and cleaning his face with a gentle spell after every purge. All the while Lucius was assuring Harry that it was just morning sickness, but Harry knew he was wrong. Something wasn’t right. Ebenezer barged into the bathroom. He took one look at Harry’s pale and pasty skin and he new the boy had been poisoned, and from the look of absolute terror on the young man’s face it hadn’t been Harry doing the poisoning. 

Healer Tomple cast several lightening fast spells on the young man, one to purge his stomach once and for all, it was about the same as a muggle having their stomach pumped. Then he cast a spell to protect the internal organs including the fetus from the poison. The last spell was to tell him what type of poisons was used. The spell came back as Widow’s Choice, chosen for its horrible effects on the body. The first symptom of the poison being slight fever, then vomiting moving quickly on to paralysis and suffocation by liquid in the lungs. The poison was typically ingested through food or drink. Luckily Ebenezer had the antidote potion for the poison in his bag as many of his clients had somewhat turbulent relationships with their significant other. 

Healer Tomple tipped the vile into Harry’s mouth and cast another spell to help him swallow the contents of it as his throat was raw. The effect was almost instantaneous, Harry’s color improved and the fever disappeared. Upon Ebenezer’s command Lucius lifted Harry in his arms and carried him to the bed, where the healer checked Harry over for damage. Lucius waited nervously, but so fervently glad that he hadn’t written off Harry’s illness as morning sickness. He found himself holding Harry’s hand.

“If you had called me ten minutes later both Harry and Our Lord would be dead; the poison would have progressed to an untreatable stage. As it is Harry has lost fluids that he can scarce afford to lose.” Ebenezer cast several spells to speed Harry’s recovery. “Lucius, Harry will be even more delicate after this.” Lucius nodded watching as Harry was overcome with exhaustion; his face still drawn and pale in sleep. 

Lucius called for Tuffy, who appeared eyes large at the unexpected sight that met her. “Tuffy, I want you to find out who poisoned Harry.” Tuffy nodded at her serious mission and popped away to do her masters bidding. 

Ebenezer watched the younger wizard whom he had watched grow to into a man, he could see that Lucius saw it as an affront to himself that someone had tried to kill Harry, while the boy was in his care. Ebenezer almost felt sorry for the person responsible, almost. Once they were both sure that Harry had made it through the worst, and Tuffy had reported back her findings, Lucius left to take care of a problem. 

*!*!*!*!* 

Lucius left Harry’s room completely enraged with his wife. He found her sitting in front of her charmed mirror brushing her long blonde hair, a smirk painted on her red lips. 

“Is your filthy whore finally dead Husband?” She asked playing with the hairbrush in her hands. 

“Did I not explain what was at stake?” Demanded Lucius. “How could you endanger Our Lord’s return?”

“Ha! Voldemort is not my Lord. I have no desire to see him return. Lucius with him out of the way you can lead us! Don’t you see?” 

“Us Narcissa? When have you ever gotten your hands dirty in support of the cause?” 

“When I poisoned your cheap whore and the parasite he was carrying!” Screamed Lady Malfoy throwing her gold hairbrush at her husband. Lucius knocked the brush away from him with a sweep of his hand. 

“I swore an oath on my magic to always serve and protect my Lord, and you just admitted to killing him, tell me Narcissa what should I do with you?” His wife laughed at his words as if she had been struck insane. 

“Are you still angry with me? Can you not see that what I’ve done I have done for you?” She said pleadingly clutching at her husband her behavior doing a one hundred and eighty degree turn. 

“Of course not darling.” said Lucius as he took his wife into his arms, holding her tenderly before pulling away to study her face. “My dear, I am going to do what I should have done along time ago.”

“And that is?” asked his hopeful wife. Moving faster than a snitch Lucius’s hands were around her neck squeezing. Her eyes bulged in fear as she struggled for her life, but being a delicate woman she could not muster the strength necessary to free herself. The whites of her eyes were turning red as the blood vessels burst under the pressure of the demand for oxygen. Soon she was unconscious, but Lucius did not stop squeezing until he was sure that his wife was well and truly dead. Then he dropped her to the floor like the trash that he considered her to be. Lucius’s body hummed in satisfaction, more than he has ever received from their sexual interactions as husband and wife. Not only that but he had protect his Lord and his Lord's Bearer from the traitorous bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death: Narcissa  
> We didn't like her anyway, right? ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Two Weeks Five Days Pregnant

When Harry next woke up it was to Ebenezer’s kind face. “Harry, how are you feeling?” 

“Sore, tired.” Harry paused for a second. “Is the- is the baby okay?” Harry watched the healer smile at his concern for the baby.

“Everything is fine, you and the baby.” The healer reassured the young man. 

“What happened?” asked Harry; his memory somewhat fuzzy from the amnesia inducing panic of the earlier events. 

“You were poisoned.”

“Who?”

“By my ex-wife.” Replied Lucius who was sitting in a chair by the bed; Harry hadn’t even noticed him until he had spoken. Harry didn’t ask what had happened to Narcissa, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. 

“Oh” replied Harry relaxing back into the bed with a sigh, his hand protectively over his stomach. Harry realized that this was an incredibly fucked up situation, but he also new that it was the fact that Voldemort was in him that had everyone being so nice to him. Admittedly that was only Lucius and Ebenezer, but that was still a nice change of pace from being belittled, distrusted and hated. 

Harry didn’t see the two older men trade looks over his head as he feel back asleep. Ebenezer smiled then, he knew the young man had it in him to make something better out of Tom Riddle, not that he would tell that to Lucius just now. The man was quite unstable in his convictions. He watched Lucius watch Harry and wondered what the future would hold for both men.

~*~*~*~*~  
Four weeks pregnant 

Harry often felt sick during the midmorning these days. Ebenezer assured him that everything was well. Harry new that something wasn’t right, he just couldn’t put he finger on it. Perhaps it was Lucius’s foul mood that had been permeating the manor for the last few days. 

Several of the faithful were demanding to see their Lords Bearer. Lucius had discussed it with Ebenezer and they had come to the mutual decision that it was best to introduce Harry to a select group of individuals now during his pregnancy to lessen any possible complications after the birth. A dinner party was organized for that evening. Harry was somewhat reluctantly trying on the robes that Lucius had provided. The boy was nervous about the whole affair, but hadn’t protested to much over the whole thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ballroom was full of Voldemort supporters, but these were not your usual white masked death eaters. These people were the elite of the pureblood community. Each presenting a very trustable public face to the rest of the wizardry world. The Hall was full of music, talking and laughter. On the dance floor young and old couples danced. Many a mother was matching making for her daughter or son. All the eligible bachelors did there best to hide behind their own mother’s skirts.

Harry pulled nervously as his shirt collar; large crowds had always made him feel anxious for one reason or another. Lucius took Harry by the arm and escorted him through the door. The music ground to a halt, the talking and laughing stopped. Everyone turned to spy the guest of honor. Women curtsied and men bowed; leaving Harry confused, they hated him didn’t they? Then why were they all bowing to him? Harry looked to Lucius for answers but only got an amused smile in reply. 

Lucius snapped his fingers and the band began to play again, most went back to what they had been doing. The mothers though were trying to calculate the possibility of getting Harry to marry their daughter or son. There were many groups of people clustered throughout the room, Lucius took Harry’s arm and guided him from group to group introducing him to Committee chairmen, Ambassadors, Politicians, Judges, Healers, scholars, Auros,. People who looked perfectly normal, yet still served the pureblood ideal. 

Harry spotted Ebenezer, he tugged Lucius’s arm in the healer’s direction, only slightly surprised that the older man allowed himself to be nudged in that direction. 

“Harry! A fine party isn’t it? I don’t believe you’ve met my Husband Peter, Peter this is Mr. Harry Potter.” Harry accepted the offered hand and shook it. 

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Tomple.” 

“And you Mr. Potter.”

“Please call me Harry.”

“Peter then.”

“Peter it has been an age since last we met.” Said Lucius also shaking the mans had, freeing Harry from the immediate responsibility of making small talk an art form which he had not quite mastered. Lucius and Peter’s conversation became a blur in the back ground while Ebenezer and Harry spoke.

“How are you feeling Harry, not too overwhelmed I hope?” 

“There are so many people here, I didn’t think there were going to be this many!” Said Harry with a laugh.

“This is only a few, the list had to be shortened, everyone wanted to come see Our Lord’s Bearer.” Ebenezer new he had said the wrong thing when Harry’s face became very serious. It looked as if the boy struggled to say something for a few seconds, and then settled on.

“But you came to see me, Harry Potter right?” asked Harry hopefully. Ebenezer smiled widely, that hadn’t been the reaction that he had been expecting. 

“Of course I did Harry. We’re growing into being good friends aren’t we?” Harry gave the healer a very serious nod before smiling at the man. Before anyone knew it the time had flown and it was now time for dinner. 

A little voice in the back of Harry’s mind wondered if this was what Stockholm syndrome felt like.

~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own Harry potter, and I'm not making any money off of this fanfic so please don't sue me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :]

One month one week pregnant 

 

Harry sat quietly doing his very best not to fidget to much as he watched Lucius go about his paper work. It didn’t help that he was so very bored and while he was bored his thoughts turned to his friends. When he thought about he friends languishing in the dungeon he felt extremely guilty. He wasn’t sure how to approach the subject with Lucius, he felt reluctant to rock the boat, but this only served to further his guilt and make him feel like a coward. Harry looked down to study his hands that were clasped in his lap. He didn’t notice Lucius watching him with a thoughtful frown.

Lucius realized that something was bothering Harry, and nothing was allowed to bother Harry while he was pregnant. 

“Harry is something wrong?” asked Lucius gently, completely at odds with the Lucius that everyone else saw.

“I was just thinking about my friends Lord Malfoy.” Explained Harry, his need to fidget overcame his control and he shifted in his chair, afraid he’d angered Lucius.

Lucius sighed, he knew this would eventual become an issue, he was in fact surprised that it had taken this long to emerge. Lucius folded his hands in front of his face, studying Harry over them. Harry meanwhile was avoiding eye contact. 

“I can perhaps arrange a meeting with the least offensive of your friends.” Lucius watched Harry’s eyes snap up and look into his own. 

“I would appreciate that Sir.” Harry said seriously, a weak smile twitched over his lips.

Lucius hummed, but didn’t reply as he went back to his paperwork, leaving Harry to wonder which friend and when the meeting would take place. Lucius is not the most tolerant of men. Which of his friends did Lucius find least offensive? Not Hermione. He knew Lucius would never tolerate a muggleborn in the upper levels of his home. It would not be Ron as Lucius considered his whole family blood traitors. Harry knew without doubt it wouldn’t be Remus, as Lucius would find a werewolf worse than a mudblo…muggleborn. That left Neville, and Harry found himself shocked at how well he knew Lucius after such a short time. 

~*~*~*~

After Lucius was done his paper work and he had sent Harry off to have his afternoon nap, he took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write his son, as it was his son that had custody of Longbottom. 

Draco

I have need of your presence and that of your companion Mr. Longbottom at dinner this evening, as Harry has finally asked after his friends. I must warn you Draco that Harry is more than fragile, and I will not permit you to bait him as the health of Our Lord rests in Harry’s own health. As to your request pertaining Mr. Longbottom, I have considered it. I will give you my answer after dinner; this will perhaps give you some incentive to mind your manners. 

Your Father

Lucius cast a drying charm on the ink and rolled the parchment up tying it with a black ribbon, He called Tuffy and had the house elf deliver the letter to the owlery to be sent off.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Neville were enjoying lunch when Lucius letter arrived. Recognizing the stately owl as his father’s Draco wasted no time in reading the letter. As he did this Neville gave the bird a tasty treat from his plate. Neville watched Draco’s reaction to the letter not trying in the least to be covert in his observation. 

Neville had been captured seven months before the final battle. Draco had quickly snapped him up demanding his father give Neville to him as a slave. Unsurprisingly Draco had gotten what he wanted. They had started off rocky, as Draco had done everything he could think of to humiliate Neville at every turn. However Neville wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing, his strength was just a quiet strength. All it had taken to change the dynamics of their relationship were the words. ‘I thought you were better than this.’ whispered past Neville’s once bloody and swollen lips.

Neville had known from the beginning that Draco was all that stood between him and Bellatrix Lestrange’s sadistic attentions. That had motivated Neville’s quick forgiveness of past hurts done to him by Draco. Still Draco’s own efforts to make it up to Neville hadn’t hurt either. Neville might feel like a traitor, but he doubted that the war would hang on a spell from his wand in any case. So he made himself as good a life as he could with Draco Malfoy. The only thing that could bollocks up his plans now was Draco’s father. 

He wondered what the pureblood’s reaction was going to be to Neville’s five-month pregnant distended stomach. The baby kicked and Neville rubbed his stomach with a wince. He caught Draco looking at him with a stupid grin on his face. Neville knew he’d been quite mercenary in getting pregnant; it hadn’t been for his love of Draco, but to save his own neck and to prevent Draco’s eyes from wondering. Besides the Weasley family, pureblood families struggled to produce children, and any pureblood regardless of gender that was fertile and able to carry to term was to be guarded like the most precious gem. In essence Neville had ensured Draco’s faithfulness and the almost certainty of marriage as the Malfoy’s would not want an illegitimate heir running around, on the other hand Neville might have signed his death warrant in same breath, one could never tell with the Malfoy’s. 

Draco put his own hand on Neville’s stomach and smiled as a kick from the baby rewarded his action. 

“He’s really active today.” Neville informed Draco with a soft smile. “What did the letter say?” 

“Harry wants to see his friends, and father has summoned us for dinner.” 

Neville drew in a quick startled breath; he felt his stomach flip over. He’d wanted to be closer to his due date before he had to face Lucius. That way at least his son would survive if something should happen to him. Draco saw the fear in his lover’s face; he drew the other wizard into his arms.

“It’ll be alright, I promise Nev.” Neville nodded. “Now lets go make our selves presentable, I believe that calls for a long bath.” Proclaimed Draco, Neville couldn’t help but giggle into Draco’s shoulder, ever day in Draco’s presence got a little easier.

~*~*~*~*~

The atmosphere in Malfoy manor became slightly chilly as the house elf relieved Neville of his coat, Harry gasped at seeing his friend so obviously pregnant, Lucius was frowning so deeply that Harry became worried for his friend. Draco wasn’t looking particularly concerned as if he was sure his father would accept his choice for the carrier of the next generation of Malfoy’s. Neville looked pale and he couldn’t meet the elder Malfoy’s eyes but he did manage a small smile for Harry. 

“Neville! It’s great to see you! I thought your were dead, I’m so happy to see you alive and well.” Harry gushed filling the tense silence. “And pregnant, how far along are you?” asked Harry taking his friends arm and leading him deeper into the manor, ignoring the two Malfoy’s left behind. Neville’s answer was lost as they moved farther away.

Lucius turned to Draco. “When were you going to tell me that you impregnated Longbottom?” Draco looked at his father.

“I was waiting for your reply to my request.”

“Very well Draco, I will allow you to marry Mr. Longbottom, in light of this new information, I would after all not want my grandchild to be illegitimate.”

“Grandson, father.” Corrected Draco with a smile, he watched happily as Lucius echoed his smile. 

~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, sorry for the long wait! All I can say is that I've plotted and replotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, books or movies. I'm not making any money off of this piece of fanfiction. Please don't sue me! :)

One month two weeks Pregnant 

Neville’s visit had really lightened Harry’s mood. Maybe because he’d missed all his friends, or maybe it was the fact that Neville was proof that male pregnancy was possible, and that had put many of Harry’s worries about not surviving to rest. Harry did his best not to think about his other friends, He’d ask after them after Neville was married, he didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize Neville’s position. 

Neville’s wedding was in the midst of being planned. It was doing to be a small ceremony, how unlike the Malfoy’s but it wasn’t like many of Neville’s friends could come. Draco also advocated a small ceremony to keep the stress of the event from effecting Neville and his unborn son. 

Neville was standing on a raised podium while a tailor twittered around him. He and Harry had decided on off white robes embroidered with silver threads. Harry had suggested white robes but Neville said it was obvious that he wasn’t a virgin anymore so they had settled on the previously mentioned off white. Harry’s robes where black with emerald embroidery he was going to be the maid…er man of honor. Neville’s robes were tailor to show off his baby bump, Harry privately thought it was a good idea on Neville’s part incase the Light side managed to pull the war out of their asses, that way Neville could say he had been forced into marriage because of the baby, that way no one could claim he was consorting willingly with the enemy. Well it made sense to Harry anyway. 

Neville looked at himself in the tailors charmed mirror he suppressed a sigh, he looked and felt like a pregnant centaur. This was not how he’d imagined himself on his wedding day; for one thing he’d always been in the robes of the high-husband. Still Neville would take this over slavery any day. Neville caught the worried look that Harry was sending him, he managed to dredge up a smile for his friend. Neville wondered how Harry could live knowing that Voldemort was inside him, growing. Neville had entertained thoughts of killing his friend, but he had realized that the pureblood cause had gone far beyond Voldemort and that the dark wizard was now only a figurehead so to speak. Neville watched his friend return his smile. Poor Harry, for everything he’d been through he was basically a gentle soul. 

The tailor made the last adjustments to the garment exclaiming that it was his finest masterpiece and that it was done. Which was a good thing since the wedding was tomorrow. Neville ran a hand down his baby bump, again he thanked his little son for saving his life.

~*~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Bells are a' ringing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was really short, and since you've all waited a really long time for the next instalment I thought it would be really mean to leave you with just one chapter, although I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out! I might go back and edit it, but I'll let you guys know if I do! :) 
> 
> I don't own J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter series, books or movies. I'm not making any money of this fanfiction. Please don't sue me!
> 
> ENJOY!!

One Month Two Weeks One Day Pregnant.

 

Harry was dressed and ready by 1:00pm that afternoon. He was really looking forward to Neville’s wedding; it helped him get his mind off his own issues. Lucius came to collect him at 1:30pm escorting him to the bridal room, before the elder Malfoy left to help Draco get ready. 

Neville’s grandmother was fussing around him, her face stern and pale. Neville’s face was blank, his eyes starring off into the distance. Harry wondered what he was thinking about, he recognized Neville’s rubbing of his stomach as a self calming and reassuring action, one that Harry often found himself partaking in.

“Harry, you're looking handsome.” Said Neville coming out of his trance and putting a smile on his face.

“So do you.” replied Harry. Lady Longbottom, Neville’s grandmother made a distressed noise but said nothing. Harry could see tears of frustration in the old woman’s eyes, that she refused to let fall. There was a knock on the door several minutes later. It was Lord Malfoy and Blaise Zabini ready to escort them both down the isle, Harry gave Neville a hug and took Blaise’s arm. 

In the ballroom all thirty of the guest were gathered. The music started and Harry was walked down the isle by Zabini, Blaise kissed Harry’s cheek and Harry took his place to a few feet from the presiding minister of magical marriage bonds. Harry turned to watch as Neville walked down the isle, his hand tucked into Lucius’s arm. Harry could see that Neville’s eyes were only on Draco, and there was a small smile on his face. Once the two purebloods reached Draco, Lucius bent and kissed Neville’s check while guiding him to Draco’s side. Draco took Neville’s hand his own face sporting a large smile. 

The Minister of Merlin started the ceremony. It was over much more quickly than a muggle ceremony as it was a swearing of an oath and the casting of a spell on the couple. Once it was done and the new couple kissed, the room erupted into the applause, the groom’s side of the room was much more thunderous than the ’bride’s’. Harry clapped along with everyone grinning at his friend’s much more relaxed and happy face. The guests transfigured the chairs they had been sitting on into small bags of rice which they threw at the newly wed couple. 

Draco wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist and brought him in for another kiss as the rice rained down on them. Unlike in muggle ceremonies the wedding celebration wasn’t put on hold to change location. The house elves had the feast set up in ready a blink of an eye. Harry sat at the head table next to Neville’s grandmother and Blaise Zabini who was under strict instructions for Harry’s care. While the photographer was snapping magical pictures all over the place, Blaise was making sure that Harry ate his meal and drank enough water. 

After the meal, music began to play and the newly weds made the way to the dance floor. Harry watched them float around the dance floor, eyes only for each other. While Harry was happy for Neville, he was also jealous. Harry was never going to find someone that loved him, even possessiveness and lust would be welcome. Harry sighed and looked down at his mostly empty plate. He missed the look that Lucius Malfoy sent his way.

~*~

Lucius realized that after this wedding, many of the faithful would be making noise about Harry being an unwed ’mother’ something that was very shameful in wizardry society. Lucius also knew that many of the families with eligible males would be fighting for Harry’s hand to gain control of the Dark Lord. Lucius would not let this happen. The Dark Lord was his responsibility and his privilege. Lord Malfoy’s mind sparked, it would be very beneficial to him if Voldemort was reborn as a Malfoy. 

Lucius cast a glance as Harry to find the young man down cast and miserable looking. With the symbiotic relationship there magic had already they were half way to the old traditional style of marriage that had been practiced in Merlin‘s time. Harry looked up and caught Lucius watching him; Harry smiled at the older man. Then Harry returned to watching the crowd dance. 

Lucius stood and moved over to Harry, who turned and crane his neck to look up at him. 

“Would you like to dance?” asked Lord Malfoy offering his hand to the younger man. Harry knew better than to decline and embarrass the elder Malfoy, but as it was he wouldn’t mind going for a spin on the dance floor. Harry accepted the offered hand with a small smile. 

When they reached the dance floor, Lucius took Harry into his arms and they glided around the dance floor. Harry was a much better dancer than he had been during the TriWizard Tournament thanks to Neville’s efforts to teach him a few dance steps during fifth year. Lucius steered them away from any of the unmarried men that look as if they were going to cut in. Harry went with the flow, completely oblivious to the other men’s attempts to get his attention. 

~*~*~*~*~

Down at one of the lower table’s Ebenezer chuckled at Lucius’s obviously possessive behavior. Peter smiled at his husband’s cheer. This whole wedding made him think of his and Ebenezer’s own wedding when they had just graduated from Hogwarts. Peter took hold of his husband’s hand and kissed the back of it, smiling at the other man’s blush. Even after all these years Ebenezer still blushed so easily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours into the celebration Draco sat his tired Husband down in his chair, but refused to let go of his hand. Neville didn’t seem to mind as he smile up at Draco. This was the Happiest day of Draco’s life, and it wasn’t the absolute worse for Neville either. Neville sighed, rubbing his stomach and resting his head against the back of his chair. The young pregnant man was feeling very tired. Draco watched his husband yawn widely from behind his hand. It appeared to be time to say goodnight to the guests and retire for the evening, after all Draco didn’t want Neville too tired for the wedding night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so it's been a really really long time since I updated. I'd apologize but it will probably happen again. I'll try not to have you guys waiting a year for the next chapter.

~*~*~*~

Two month four days pregnant 

Harry watched Lucius over his cup of tea, the older man had been acting strange since the wedding. Lucius kept touching him, casual touches, a hand brushing his hair or staying a moment too long on his arm. The elder man seemed to be inventing reasons to touch him. Harry wondered at this strange behavior, he wasn’t particularly worried, as soon as he had shown that he was uneasy Lucius had backed off. 

Harry put his cup down and picked up his fork using in to cut into his breakfast crepe. It was his favorite breakfast food at the moment, a week ago it was been scrabbled eggs but then they had suddenly made him nauseous, stupid morning sickness. Lucius was reading the newspaper, and Harry was waiting for his turn. He already knew that Lucius would remove whatever information he wanted to keep from Harry, or the information that he thought would upset Harry. They had started this process when Harry had once picked up the paper first and read Luna Lovegoods obituary. It had sent Harry into a episode of hyperventilation and panic, which took him nearly an entire day to recover from. 

Lucius folded the paper and handed it to Harry making sure that their finger’s brushed. He watched concealing his smirk as the younger man shivered. Harry took the paper and opened it. Quite a few articles were missing including obituaries. It made Harry feel rather ill. Harry’s eyes skimmed the paper, there was nothing really important in it, but he wanted any information of the outside world he could get. He hadn’t managed to get any gossip at the wedding as Lucius and Zabini hadn’t let him out of their sight. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Asked Lucius, once Harry had set the paper aside.

“Not bad, a bit restless at night but other than that I’m fine.” replied Harry.

“Restless how?” Lucius inquired further, he could see the dark circles under Harry’s eyes. Harry looked anywhere but Lucius.

“I’ve been having nightmare’s about my friends and family.” Harry answered honestly. 

“Would you like to tell me about them?” 

“Not really, sir.” 

“Harry, I know our relationship is unorthodox and got off to a rather difficult start but you can confide in me.” Stated Lucius with what appeared to be sincerity.

“I’d rather not if you don’t mind Lord Malfoy, it’s private.” Replied Harry squirming in his sit sure that this was going to cause an explosion, sure enough he was right.

“I have only your health at heart!” Lucius said sharply. Harry wasn’t able to stifle his bitter laugh though he tried. 

“You don’t care about me My Lord, only your precious Dark Lord. I’m just the convenient incubator!” Harry screamed standing up from his seated position, all his rage and fear that had been bottled up for months coming to a boil. Lucius stood knocking back his chair and Harry recoiled sure that he was going to be struck. 

Lucius noticed the flinch and stayed his hand. He grabbed the resisting young man into a hug. Harry fought him at first, thumping his fists against Lucius’s chest and swearing enough to make even a sailor blush. Lucius held on, soon all the fight had left Harry and he slumped against the elder wizard, sobbing his heart out like he hadn’t since that first of night of captivity that seemed an eternity ago. 

“I care Harry, not just about the Dark Lord but you as well. How could I not? You have brightened this old man’s life.”

Harry mumbled that Lucius wasn’t that old causing Lucius to chuckle. Lucius rubbed Harry’s back as the young man took in hiccupping breaths. 

“We’ll call Ebenezer and see if there is something he can prescribe to help you sleep.”

“Sleep isn’t the problem, dreaming is. I don’t want to dream anymore.” Lucius took Harry’s chin in his hand, and tilted his face up, placing a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. 

“I have work to do in my study, join me and I’ll watch over your sleep, and wake you at the first sign of your nightmares.” Harry nodded and started to pull away, but Lucius kept him gently in place. “And Harry? You may call me Lucius.” Harry nodded again and Lucius released him from his hold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dream began like it always did, Harry was sitting among the Weasley’s in their home the Borrow, listening to Ron and the twins bicker, when green flames come from the fire place, catching Ginny on fire. Everyone scrabbles to get the flames put out, but the fire laughs and consumes her fully. Then it travels up the walls on to the ceiling dropping bits of itself on the Weasley’s consuming them at will, all the while they scream and shout for Harry to save them, but he can’t there’s a massive snake wrapped around him, hissing promises of love and family into his ear, while he watches the first family he had ever known burn into ash at his feet. 

Then Harry’s hands go to his stomach, which is Huge. It rips open, strangely devoid of pain and a fully grown cackling Voldemort emerges, and says something along the lines of ‘Hello mummy dearest’. That is usually when Harry wakes up screaming, but this time Harry woke to someone shaking him gently and calling his name, the voice seemed very concerned about him. Harry opened his eyes to see Lucius’s face only inches from his own. 

“You were dreaming?” asked Lucius, Harry nodded his haired while rubbing his face with his hand. “What were you dreaming about?” Harry pinned Lucius with a look, then sighed. Perhaps if he told Lucius a carefully edited version the other wizard would leave to subject alone. 

“It’s about the Weasley’s, in my dream I watch them all die in a fire, but I’m stuck in place and can’t help them and they’re all pleading with me, or screaming that I’m a traitor.” Explained Harry tears leaked from his eyes falling down his cheeks. Telling Lucius even that much pained Harry. Lucius wasn’t sure what he could do to help, so he silently took Harry’s hand in his. Harry didn’t seem to mind, or rather he didn’t recoil. Lucius held his hand as Harry slowly fell back to sleep the days of cat naps not making up for the real thing. Lucius accio’d a book to himself and began reading. It wasn’t until several hours later that Lucius realized that he was sitting on the floor, which he hadn’t done since he was five years old. Harry Potter had him sitting on the cold floor with a cramp in his left leg, apparently miracles did happen.

The next time Harry woke it was to the up turned face of Lucius who was asleep leaning against the sofa, his book laying forgotten in his lap. Harry’s eyes widened, his hand was still firmly clasped by Lucius. It was a nice feeling, knowing that someone, even an enemy had made themselves uncomfortable to give Harry comfort. Harry reached out slowly and touched Lucius hair gently wanting to see if it felt like it looked. The hair was silky and lightly perfumed, Harry pulled away quickly sure that Lucius would spring awake and curse him, but the blond slept on. Harry rearranged himself so that he was comfortable again, he was tired and he’d learned never to waste an opportunity to sleep in safety . 

~*~*~*~


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read any further, I just want to remind you how deeply unhealthy Harry is mentally. He's making choices that most people wouldn't even dream of making. The decisions he makes are based on his survival, well a comfortable survival. This is probably the darkest thing I've written. It's not (in my opinion) an in your face darkness but a creep slowly down your spine darkness. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Three months Pregnant Two months three weeks one day pregnant 

Harry and Lucius had since come to an arrangement, one that Harry wouldn’t have entertained in the beginning of his pregnancy. Harry now had a two hour nap in the afternoon while Lucius read from one of the many books that he had been meaning to read but had never gotten around to. The part that Harry would not have previously entertained? During his naps Harry lays on the sofa his head cushioned in Lucius’s lap. Harry found the arrangement very beneficial to his sleeping being uninterrupted by nightmares. 

It was during one of these naps that Harry was woken by a screech causing Harry to bolt upright. He looked at Lucius who was looking far from amused. The study was currently occupied by at least twenty owls, and five hawks along with an assortment of other avian creatures. 

“Lucius what are all these owls doing here?” asked Harry his eyes wide. One owl hooted flying over to deliver its letter to Harry. Harry took it off the owl’s leg and read it. 

 

Dear Mister Potter,

A great honor you do me by reading my humble letter. In light of certain circumstance and the fact that you are pregnant. It is my family’s greatest wish and duty to offer you the hand of any eligible male within my family that you desire. We would not want your reputation tarnished by giving birth out of wedlock, as Lucius Malfoy is obviously want to do. Please consider my family in your search for a husband.

Sincerely  
Tiberius McNair 

 

Harry excepted another letter and tore it open, it read much like the previous one. He abandoned that one and opened another one which was the same. Harry began to hyperventilate as he reached for the next letter, but a hand stopped him. 

“Calm down Harry.” A voice commanded him gently. 

“Lucius, they, they…”

“I know Harry, this was bound to occur, it is a very shameful thing in the wizardry world to give birth out of wedlock, the stigma is not only on the bearer but also on the child. Many of these families seek to protect the Dark Lord’s reputation in hopes of a reward later.”

“So I have to get married?” asked Harry forlornly his shoulders hunched. 

“No, I will not allow them to force this decision on you.” said Lucius trying to sooth Harry. Harry looked down at the unopened letter in his hand. He knew that the letters would not stop, he was sure they would arrive even in the delivery room. Harry flipped an unopened letter over in his hands toying with it as he considered his situation. He was safe at Malfoy manor, but then wasn’t Hogwarts supposed to be the safest place in the magical world? How many dangerous and life threatening situations had Harry gotten into there? Perhaps it was better to take the easy way out? Find someone in this huge pile of letters who was at least neutral… No that wouldn’t work… Lucius. Lucius was his answer, the man would jump at the chance to be Voldemort’s father. Harry also knew that the man wouldn’t do anything too terrible to him if he didn’t rock the boat. 

Harry leaned on Lucius laying his head on the man’s shoulder. Harry would do anything to survive one more day, one more hour, one more minute. Something that he had learned early in life in his uncle’s home. That was something that Dumbledore probably hadn’t factored into his decision when he left Harry in the Dursley’s care. 

“Lucius?” asked Harry looking up at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

“Yes Harry?” Lucius asked giving the younger wizard’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“Where is your letter?” Harry couldn’t help but giggle as Lucius’s mouth hung open like a gaping fish. These were the moments that made life worth living. It hadn’t taken long for Lucius to regain his composer, marrying Harry and control over Voldemort was what he wanted after all. Harry’s giggle turned into a yelp as Lucius pulled in the younger man into his lap.

“Are you teasing me Harry?” asked Lucius managing to sound just this side of dangerous. Harry shook his head, no he wasn’t kidding. “Well in that case, I think it’s time I kissed my fiancé, don’t you?” Harry nodded his eyes huge. 

Lucius rearranged Harry on his lap so that Harry was facing him. Harry felt somewhat impatient at the manhandling he wanted to be kissed already. Harry yelped as he felt Lucius grab his ass and pulled him closer. Harry blushed at Lucius’s knowing grin. One of Lucius’s arms stayed firming around Harry’s waist, as the other encircled Harry’s shoulders urging the young wizard closer. Harry obligingly followed the silent directions and as rewarded by a breath stealing kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss as Lucius traced the seam of Harry’s lips with his tongue. The younger man surrendered to the entreating tongue, opening his mouth and allowing Lucius entrance. 

Warmth pooled in Harry’s abdomen, and his eyes fluttered closed. Lucius withdrew from his conquest to look at Harry’s flushed face and swollen lips, he couldn’t help but smirk at his handy work. His smirk widened as Harry followed his retreat eye’s still closed. Lucius kissed the mouth off to the side, and Harry moaned at being denied the intensity he wanted. Lucius followed the line of Harry’s jaw kissing almost continuously, then down the column of Harry’s neck where he nibbled on the inviting pale flesh.

When Lucius was sure that Harry wouldn’t jump off his lap and cry foul, he snuck his hands under Harry’s loose shirt. Harry shuddered his arms coming up to wrap around Lucius’s shoulders, after one particularly enticing stroke. Harry’s hands journeyed into Lucius hair, which he used to demand Lucius’s mouth return to his own. Lucius was only to happy to oblige the silent order. 

Once Lucius brought his baser instincts under control he slowly withdrew from Harry; watching as the young man opened his eyes and frowned at him. Lucius couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips, when Harry pouted at him. Lucius would love to take more indeed he would like nothing more than to topple Harry to the floor and take him then and there staking his claim. But Lucius knew that Harry wasn’t ready for that and when the shock of all the others suiters coveting him wore off Harry would hate him. 

Lucius traced Harry’s lips with his thumb, he sighed as Harry began to shift on his lap, obviously becoming uncomfortable with the position not that they had stopped kissing. 

Just when the air had grown tense Harry’s stomach let out an almighty roar. Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment. Lucius chuckled and helped Harry stand, it looked like it was time to show his fiance that Lucius could provide whatever sweet treats and delights Harry craved. 

~*~*

Harry had learned young to only depend on himself. That lesson had been continuously reinforced when he had entered the Wizardry world. He was very aware that no one would truly care for him. He was simply a tool for the Light side, now it seemed the Dark side was taking it’s turn. Still he had to admit that the treatment he had gotten from Lucius far surpassed that which he had gotten from the ‘tender’ hands of his relatives and Dumbledore. 

“How is Master’s Harry being today?” Asked Tuffy the Malfoy house elf. 

“I’m fine thanks Tuffy, Will Lucius be home soon?” asked Harry fidgeting with his black slacks. He wanted to look presentable. Tonight was his engagement party, and those annoying owls might actually stop or at least dwindle. Harry smoothed the emerald green waist coat over his silk shirt, he looked every inch the young lord. Dressed like this Harry could almost forget that he was a halfblood outsider. His hands came to rest over the tiny bulge of his stomach, it was hard to believe how far he’d come and how much farther there still was to go. 

“Master’s Harry is looking beautiful!” Tuffy cried clasping her hands in front of her face then flinging them about in the air. Harry smiled at her sometimes she reminded him of Dobby so much that it made his chest ache. “Master’s Harry must be putting on his shoes and jacket, guest be arriving very soon!” Tuffy squeaked and disappeared with a pop.

Harry hated parties with every fiber of his being. Lucius arrived in style several minutes later. Harry smiled at his captor, he found himself actually happy to see Lucius which no longer struck him as strange. Lucius drew him into a hug, and kissed his lips possessively. 

“Ready to meet your adoring public?” The older wizard asked. Harry shook his head and sighed.

“I really hate being fawned over for something I had no control over.” 

“Hmm” Lucius voiced a non-committal noise he wasn’t going to mention that Harry had always had the choice of suicide. Lucius had to marvel at Harry’s strength of will and spirit to not have taken that route, friends be damned. 

“Well, the sooner we go the sooner we can come back.” Harry let Lucius lead him from the room.

~*~*~

Lucius and Harry installed themselves in the vestibule to greet the first of their many guests. The bell rang, and the house elf stationed at the door jumped to open the door. Harry smiled widely as the healer and his husband were revealed.

“Harry! Your looking fabulous, I told you I was the best healer in Britain.” Ebenezer said with a smile, making Harry chuckle.

“Of that we have no doubt, do we Harry?” asked Lucius shaking the men’s hands and drawing them into the mansion. 

“Absolutely none, it’s wonderful to see you both again.” stated Harry giving the healer a quick hug and shaking Peter’s hand. “If you’d like to follow Tuffy into the ballroom, Lucius and I must unfortunately man the door to welcome the arriving guest.” Tuffy appeared with a tiny pop, curtseying to her two masters and to the two gentleman guests.

Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and kissed the young man’s neck as soon as the two elder men were gone. Harry sighed relaxing into Lucius’s embrace without saying a word. Eventually the door bell rang again and Lucius and Harry had to disentangle themselves to greet the guests. 

Ten minutes later Draco and Neville arrived. Neville looked slightly flushed and somewhat mussed. Harry suspected that they’d been up to something during the journey by private coach. Draco was smirking and looking entirely too satisfied with himself. Harry grinned at Neville causing his friend to blush harder.

“Welcome Draco and Neville Malfoy.“ Harry said formally extending his hand to be shaken by both men. Once ceremony was out of the way Harry took Neville by the arm and started for the ballroom, he and Lucius had stood by the door long enough. “Neville you look wonderful, how is the baby?” asked Harry 

“The baby is doing very well, Draco and I have been arguing over names. How are you Harry? I’ve been worried about you and how you are feeling about your up and coming wedding.”

“Oh Neville you don’t need to worry so much. I’m fine. Beside Lucius treats me better than my relatives and the majority of the wizardry world ever did.” Harry answered unaware that both Lucius and Draco were listening to their conversation.

“As long as your Happy Harry then I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Neville. Wait until you see the ballroom it’s magnificent, the house elves really out did themselves this time.” Harry went on, changing the subject to something a little safer. 

Neville noticed the change in subject but flowed with it, everyone was entitled to their own brand of denial. Harry did seem happy, but Neville had the feeling that his friend had put anything not pertaining to his own happiness out of his mind. Forgetting about his other friends that were prisoners of his soon to be husband. Neville couldn’t vouch for Harry’s mental health, but the ballroom was indeed magnificent.

~*~*~

The diamond and emerald engagement ring sparkled on Harry’s finger. Harry’s arm was becoming tired with the number of times people had asked to see his ring. One witch had practically drooled over the show of wealth the ring made. Harry had done his best to be polite until Lucius rescued him. 

Harry found himself standing in front of all the guest having his up coming marriage announced. Harry blushed under Lucius gaze. The young wizard missed the disgruntled look of most of the eligible wizards and witches in the room. Neville smiled at Harry wishing his friend happiness, privately he marveled at Harry’s easy going acceptance of his marriage to Lucius who was known to be a cruel and unfair man. There was even a rumor that the man had murdered his wife in order to make himself free to marry Harry and have Voldemort as his second heir. 

Neville wondered if Harry had heard, as Neville had that the light side had waged its last battle. All the leaders had been rounded up and executed last week. Professor McGonagall had been given the dementors kiss, he’d gone to the execution to pay his respects to his old teacher. Draco saw it as a farewell to his past life, and had been supportive of his spouse going to the spectacle. Neville wondered if Harry knew that there was no one left to escape to, and no one to save him. 

Neville smiled at his husband who was watching him with concern written on his face. “What were you thinking?” asked Draco

“I was just thinking that I hope Harry and your father are as happy as we are.” Replied Neville. Draco looked to here his father stood, his are wrapped possessively yet gently around Harry’s waist. 

“My father is the happiest I’ve ever seen him, he’ll take good care of Harry.” It sounded to Neville as if Draco really believed what he said, Neville hoped he was right.

~*~*~*~*~

Remus stirred in his cell, feeling so very hungry, his faceless jailers had been starving him for the week leading up to tonight’s full moon. Remus knew that some poor unlucky soul or souls were going to be thrown in with him. He hoped that the wolf in him would be hungry enough to grant them a quick end. Keys jiggled in the lock as the cage door was opened, it was several hours till the rise of the full moon. Remus was so weak that if his new cellmate choose to kill him he would not be able to fight them off. Remus looked up and was startled to find Fenrir Greyback staring down at him. 

“Well it most certainly has been a while since the last time we met.” rumbled Fenrir in an amused voice. Remus was beside himself with despair, he didn’t want to be taunted he just wanted to lay on the dirty floor and die with what was left of his dignity and innocence. “It’s rude to ignore your sire boy.” A hand wrapped around the back of Remus’s neck hauling him to his feet. The hand let go, with his legs being to weak to support him he fell to his knees straight away. 

Remus looked up into the older man’s face making sure not to make eye contact, time had been kinder to this evil man then it had been to Remus himself. Fenrir looked strong, still very much an alpha in his prime. Remus felt doubly as weak in his presence, as his more submissive wolf looked desperately for its sire’s approval. Before Remus could stop himself a whine escaped from his throat.

Fenrir smiled at his favorite creation, he’d always had a soft spot for the younger wolf, secretly proud for what the wizard had achieved in the anti-werewolves climate he had grown up in. He hoped that the young one would join his pack and not be so stubborn as he was last time acceptance was offered, as this would be his last chance. Join or die. Fenrir growled at the thought of the younger man choosing to die. Remus whimpered quietly in response to the growl. 

Remus looked at Greyback wide eyed and somewhat confused, why was he here? Did he come to gloat over Remus lack of ability to keep his chosen pack safe. Oh Harry his poor pup, he was surely dead by now, and that was if fate was merciful. If not then he was probably warming the bed of some death eater as a slave or pet. 

“Remus what are you thinking about?” Asked Fenrir “Your scent is lovely in it’s despair.” Remus shuddered, he remembered when his Alpha had first said that to him, some memories were better left unexplored. 

“Sire?” Remus watched as the other man’s face lit with a pleased smile.

“Yes Beta?” 

“Why are you here?” Asked Remus letting his wolf do the talking.

“I’m here to take you home. You can be part of a pack again. If you refuse I will kill you mercifully, I will not leave you here to waste away under the hands of these worthless human wizards.” Fenrir ran his hand gently through Remus’s dirty and matted hair, seemingly not minding the filth. 

“You’ll take me home?” Remus fairly vibrated with suppressed emotion. His sire hadn’t come to torture him, but to free him! Oh God. Remus took a second to decide. There was nothing left for him among the wizards, the death eaters delighted in telling him of his friends and collogues executions and imprisonments. It looked as if the only way to take care of the few muggleborn children of Hogwarts that had survived would be to turn them into werewolves. With this in mind he crouched in front of his Sire, loosening his muscles and showing his absolute submission. “I’d really like to go with you Sire.”

“Of course you would and you will. However we will have to get you strong again before you rejoin the others; you will have to fight to regain your position in the pack.” Fenrir informed him.

“As my Alpha commands.” 

Fenrir’s eyes widened he hadn’t expected Remus to so readily comply, usually he would toss a wolf around to make sure of there allegiances but Remus was too weak to take that kind of abuse at the moment. Fenrir picked his wolf up and cradled him in his arms. Remus whimpered in pain, but relaxed at his Sire’s soothing sounds. 

From the dark corner of his mind what was left of Remus the man was watching and waiting.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo by now you've noticed I'm not very good with updating. I tend to suffer from writers block and a loose grasp of grammar and spelling. (No excuse, English is my only language. lol) As well as being distracted by other writers' fantastic fanfiction. I will try for another update before Christmas but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> If anyone is still reading leave a review (or Kudos).

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my stories, if you point out a spelling or grammar error that is interfering with your enjoyment of the story I will fix it.


End file.
